1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording/reproducing digital information to/from a memory device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for recording/reproducing both data signals and digital information related to the data signals to/from a memory device such as a magnetic tape cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one such apparatus, a digital VTR (which converts motion picture signals, such as video signals, into digital form and records the digital signals on a magnetic tape) is well known. Furthermore, there has been devised a magnetic tape cassette device having a memory, such as a semiconductor memory (referred to as "a memory" hereinafter), in addition to the magnetic tape. Information to be stored in such a semiconductor memory includes the thickness and type of the tape, the title of a recorded picture, and the like.
However, if a user seeks from a large group of recorded cassette tapes a cassette tape on which a desired program is recorded, since a plurality of programs may be recorded on each of the cassette tapes, such user is required to sequentially load into the VTR the cassette tapes which are thought to possibly include the desired program and to look at each program recorded therein. This operation causes the user much trouble.
In addition, each time the title of a cassette tape is recorded or changed, it is necessary to load a cassette, having the tape therein, into the main body of the VTR.
When the number of cassettes is large, there is a fear that the user will, by mistake, erase a recorded program which has not yet been seen.